Digimon World Dawn and Dusk
by Auul
Summary: My Fan Fiction of Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, based on the story line of the game
1. Koh's Chapter

Today is the day of the Normal Tournament, and is the biggest day for Koh, the young tamer from Light Fang, who always dreams of winning a tournament. Sitting in the wait room, Koh is already getting impatient. 'The next round starts in 5 minutes', _Sure it is the longest 5 minutes __I__ ever waited,_ thought Koh.

'Koh, can you come with me for a few minutes?' asked Glare, the Chief of Light Fang.

_What the hell?_ thought Koh, 'OK, I'll go with you'

Chief Glare leads Koh to the lobby, standing in front of them are 2 girl from Night Claw, the rival team of Light Fang. One of them is Chief Julia, well known for leading Night Claw to many victories, but the other one, Koh really can' tell who she is. She has really long light purple hair, and bright blue eyes. She wears a dark purple hat that has two points like cat's ears, a simple blue shirt, a black jacket with long sleeves, a black skirt with two purple slings, blue and black stockings, and a pair of sneakers.

Koh doesn't pay much attention about what the two chiefs are saying, the only 'thing' that can gets his attention is the girl that stands in front of him. 'She is Sayo, and you are going to battle her.' Said Glare. 'Cool.' said Koh, he then walks to Sayo,

'Ah..hi, and nice to meet you.'

'…..'

'She didn't say anything.' said Coronamon, one of Koh's digimon

'Well, we should get back to the waiting room, the battle will begin soon. See you soon, Sayo.'

'….'

And so the final round of the normal tournament begins, the two tamers walk into the coliseum, the two sent out their digimon team. Coronamon, Growlmon and MegaSeadramon are on Koh' side, while Lunamon, SkullGreymon and BlackWargarurumon on Sayo's side.

'Let the battle begins!'

'….'

Meanwhile, Chief Julia notices that a hooded figure got into the DigiColiseum, 'ChaosGallantmon, we should go check that strange person.', 'Raigo, I have something to do, please look after the team until I come back.'

Back to the battle stage, both sides have only one digimon left, Coronamon and Lunamon.

'Sayo, what should I do?' Lunamon asked for intrusion.

'First, use Lunar Claw, don't need to be accurate as long as you shorten the distance with Coronamon, make sure he is close enough to be trap by Lop-ear Ripple, once he gets trapped, keep using Lunar Claw to form a combo attack.'

'Got it!', Lunamon then dash to Coronamon, trying to scratch him with her claw, but Coronamon avoided the attack.

'You missed.' said Coronamon

'No I didn't' said Lunamon, while she has already spin her ears so many times that a vortex of bubbles is generated to trap Coronamon inside.

'Oh no!' Coronamon said as he gets trapped.

'Time to finish this match.' Lunamon unleashed the power of darkness, let it fill in her claws, and begins the unstoppable waves of attack.

'Coronamon is down, the winner is Sayo!'

'you can get some rest now, Lunamon'

'Man, you're so strong,' said Koh

'….'

'Next time, I won't lose!'

'No, you will.' Sayo said as she turns back and leaves the stage.

'She is so cool.' Koh mumbled.

'Koh! Quick! To the lobby!' shouted Pulsa

Koh dashes to the lobby, only to find out Chief Glare is beaten by a hooded figure. The figure gives out a loud evil laugh, then leaves the DigiColiseum, Koh rushed to follow it while using a Full DigiarT to heal his digimon.

'Raigo, where is chief ?' asked Sayo

'She went to the hooded figure, but didn't come back.'

'So I guess finding chief is the most important thing right now.'

Koh followed the hooded figure to Limit Valley.

'Stop!' Koh shouted, and the figure does stopped. It turns to face Koh and unhooded it self, it looks like a giant skull with purple light glowing around it, the light gets brighter and brighter, suddenly, all the light is gone, standing in front of Koh is dragon looking digimon, it doesn't have any legs, instead, it has a very long tail, one of its arm looks like a hook, another one just looks like a blaster. Under its fearsome mask is some short yellow hair, and its wings are glowing in orange.

'So you made it here, tamer. Very well, but you can't stop Grimmon now.'

'What do you mean, who is Grimmon?'

'Me is Grimmon, and in a few seconds, you'll know what me is talking about.'

The earth starts to shake, not only in Limit Valley, but the whole Digital World

'Earthquake?' Koh falls down, trying hard to withstand the earthquake.

After a few minutes, the earthquake finally stopped.

Koh stands up, sends out his team to fight Grimmon, only to find out Growlmon and Megaseadramon are degenerated into Guilmon and SnowAgumon.

'What the fu*k?' said the tamer

Grimmon raises its blaster hand, fires three shots of energy balls, within a second, Koh 's digimons are defeated. As there are no other ways to fight back, Koh uses a Gate Disk t o escape.

The earthquake damages many places in the digital world, including the Center Bridge that connects the two city, without it, the two city are like being isolated. Furthermore, there are outbreaks of virus everywhere. In order to stop the outbreaks, Koh is sent to Loop Swamp to investigate the illegal activity there.

The routes in Loop Swamp are very complicated, Koh gets lost a couple of times, but eventually he manages to find out the source of the virus outbreak, WaruSeadramon.

'So you are the one who spread the virus?' asked Koh

'No, I am collecting it.'

'What for?'

'For I am hired to do so.'

'Anyway, I need a sample of the virus so that my people can analyze it, it may be the key to restore the cities.'

'Then you have to buy it, how about 10000 bit?'

'That's to expensive!'

'Well, Grimmon hired me for a much higher price.'

'Grimmon again?' Koh mumbled, 'Don't forget your activity here is illegal, if you don't hand it out peacefully, I should take it by fouce.' Said Koh as he sent out his team, all his digimon are now digivolved to their champion form.

'How dare you challenge a member of the Kowloon Co!' said WaruSeadramon.

The fight soon develops into a one-side battle, WaruSeadramon's attacks are so fast to be avoid or counter, Koh can only keep using item to restore his digimon's HP.

'Don't worry Koh, we can still hold on.' Said Firamon

'Yeah, just keep using items, we will strike at our full strength once the chance has come.' said Growlmon.

As the battle continue, Koh starts to run out of item, but WaruSeadramon gets tired too, finally, his attack missed. Koh's chance has come.

'Attack now!' shouted the tamer

Growlmon dashes to WaruSeadramon, striking with its plasma blades on its elbows, the plasma of the blades slashes through WaruSeadamon, causing it to suffer from a great damge.

Meanwhile, Firamon has finished charging power, it shoots a destructive blast of flame toward WaruSeadramon. The battle ends. WaruSeadramon has no choice but to give Koh the 'D-Word', the virus that he collected.

When Koh is going to return to SunShineCity, he received a phone call.

'Alright guys, we're not going back to SunShineCity,' said Koh to his digimon, 'next stop, Resistor Jungle.'


	2. Sayo's Chapter

A week has passed since the Normal Tournament, many things happened in the week: the great earthquake that caused the degeneration of nearly all the digimon in the city, outbreaks of virus in varies area, Chief Julia and ChaosGallantmon gone missing since the tournament, then mysteriously return yesterday. But to Sayo, none of these events are worse then what she has just saw.

A few minutes ago, Sayo got a report of Night Claw tamers being attacked by a Ligth Fang tamer. Now, standing in the Resistor Jungle, Sayo can see injured Night Claw tamers laying everywhere. _Damn Light Fang! _Thought Sayo, while she is searching the attacker in the jungle. She walks along the only path in the jungle, but can't see no sigh of the Light Fang, until she walks to near the end of the path, she sees her friend, Dorothy, confronting with a Light Fang.

'Dorothy!' Sayo rush to her friend, 'back to the city, I'll handle this.'

'O.. O'kay' said Dorothy as she leaves the jungle.

Sayo looks at the Light Fang tamer, lightly tanned skin, orange hair, blue goggles, red eyes, red T-shirt, black jacket, blue shorts. 'You are …Koh?'

'Yeah,' answered the Light Fang tamer, 'it has been a while since the last time we met.'

'You did all these? You beaten all the Night Claw in the jungle?'

'Yeah,' said Koh, 'but…'

'That's enough reasons for a fight!' said Sayo in frustration, while sending out her digimon, Lekismon and SkullGreymon. 'If you call yourself a tamer, you should know what have to be done.'

'Another inevitable fight…' mumbled Koh, sending out his digimon, Firamon, Growlmon and Seadramon, ready for combat.

'Firamon, you go fight Lelismon, others go get the ultimate.' Koh commanded.

'O'kay!' his digimons answered.

'Sayo, any strategy?' asked Sayo's digimons.

'No plan yet, just fight in whatever way you like.' Answered Sayo

'Yeah! Playing time!' said Lekismon

Firamon dashes toward Lekismon, attempting to strike down Lekismon with his flaming claws, however, with a single jump, Lekismon doesn't only able to duck the attack, but also landed on the lion digimon's back, resulting riding Firamon. Firamon tries as hard as he can to swing Lekismon off his back, but his random movements only makes his lose his balance, resulting a continuous crashing on trees, Firamon can't withstand the crashings, finally lays down on the ground. Fortunately, Lekismon is down too.

'No way,' said Koh, 'take a rest now, buddy.'

'You did a good job, Lekismon.' said Sayo

There are only three figures remain in the battle field, Seadramon and Growlmon of Koh's side, SkullGreymon of Sayo's.

'Koh, what can we do now?' the two digimons asked, they mostly rely on their skillful close combat, but as SkullGreymon continue booming the area with its organic orange missile from its spinal cord.

'I need some time to think.' Said Koh

'Koh, we are losing in no time!'

'SkullGreymon, take aim first, don't waste your energy.' Sayo adjusted the strategy

SkullGreymon stopped for a second to aim its targets

'Now!' shouted Koh, with the stop of SkullGreymon for even one second, Seadramon is able to dash toward the giant skeleton digimon, crawls on its body with Seadramon's sneak like body. SkullGreymon tries to scratch Seadramon off its body, but its sharp claws only hurts itself, the more it scratched, the greater damage it takes. Eventually, SkullGreymon can't take it any more.

'It's over, I lose.' Said Sayo.

'Now can you calm down and listen to me?' said Koh , 'I didn't attack those Night Claw tamers, that is self defense.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, the whole thing started a few hours ago, after I completed my mission, I got a phone call from my teammate, he said he was attacked by a Night Claw tamer here, so I came here to help him, but before I can find him, I was attacked by a few of your people, I had no choice but to fight them, then, I found my friend, I help him got out of here, before, I got out of here, another tamer found me, and then you shown up.'

'I only came here because I got a report of a Light Fang Assault in here.'

'They must be talking about me. By the way, this is the first time I saw you that emotional.'

'Anyone would do the same thing, god knows what would you do to Dorothy.'

'But I still don't know why your people attacks us,'

'I'll go back to the City and find out.' Said Sayo, as she ready to leaves the jungle.

'Wait!' said Koh, 'your left arm…'

Sayo takes a look on her arm, its bleeding, most likely gets hurt during the battle.

Koh takes out a purple scarf from his bag, then ties it on her wound.

'Feel better?'

'Yeah, thanks'

Sayo then goes back to DarkMoonCity, she walks straight to the union room to see Chief Julia.

'Chief, I have some question.'

'What is it, Sayo?'

'It's about Light Fang, you told us that they are the one behind the virus …'

'Sayo, I think we'd better have this chat alone.'

Once heard the sentence, Sayo knows something goes wrong.

Raigo and his partner Zanbamon leave the room, now Sayo, Chief Julia and her partner ChasoGallantmon are the only three remain in the room.

'You may start now' said Chief Julia

'Chief, you told us that Light Fang is responsible for the whole virus attack, but I don't think so.'

'Why?'

'I met one of the Light Fang tamer in the Resistor Jungle a little while ago, he isn't as bad as you said, he didn't have the intention to fight, beside, he helps aid my wound after battle, any way, he is a lot nicer then we thought.'

Chief Julia notices the scarf on Sayo's arm, _A scarf that stoles her heart, _thought Julia

'One tamer doesn't represent the whole team' said Chief Julia

'I guess so.' answered Sayo with a bit disappointment; she then leaves the room and went back to her tamer home.

'Do you really believe in Chief?' Sayo asks Lekismon

'About what?'

'About Light Fang being responsible for the whole virus thing.'

'Sure, why not?'

'Don't you think the conversation is quite strange? '

'Strange?'

'She asked me to talk with her alone, I thought it would be something special, but it turns out as nothing quite important.'

'That's not quite strange.'

'But she actually don't need to talk with me alone.'

'Never mind, I've got something more serious to ask you.'

'What's that?'

'Why you care so much about Koh, you like him?'

'Wh..what!?' Sayo flushed

'You even track him.'

'Ho..how did you know that?'

'You really think I can't even notice that DotFalconmon, the ninja, isn't here? Whenever you need information, you sent him to search, and I believe this time, you sent him to track Koh.'

'Alright, you are correct.'

'About what?'

'About Dot, I do sent him to track Koh.'

'So do you like Koh or not?'

'Can't say I don't, but we've just met twice, not over four hours in total, how can I develop feelings on him with such a short time? I don't even know him very well.'

'Time doesn't matter.'

'It doesn't?'

'Yeah.'

'Well then…I guess….I..like…him, anyway, is late now, I have to sleep.'

'Good night.'

The following few days are normal as usual, except Sayo didn't really get out of her home, for she has nothing to do outside, until one evening. For the first time since the past few days, DotFalconmon sends a report to Sayo.

'Any thing special, Dot?' asked Sayo

'Koh has taken a quest that need him to go to the Thriller Ruins, it seems like a normal quest, but I went to Thriller Ruins to do some investigation, and discovered that it's a trap, there are some really powerful digimon from the group 'Kowloon Co' waiting for him, do you want to help him, or warn him?'

'No, he should be able to handle this, just keep tracking him, if any thing happens, call me.'

'Yes, miss Sayo.'

A few hours has passed until DotFalconmon has another call.

'Miss Sayo, it's emergency, Koh is now surrounded by 3 digimons, namely Gaiomon, SkullBaluchimon and Spinomon. 2 of Koh's digimons, MegaSeadramon and WarGrowlmon, have already lost, only Flaremon is fighting now,'

'I'm going to help him,' said Sayo, rushing out of her home, then dashes to the Dark Terminal

'I'm now digivolveing you to Crescemon.' Said Sayo to Lekismon.

'OK!' answered Lekismon, 'Lekismon digivolves!'

In the deepest part of the Thriller Ruins, Flaremon is fighting two mega level digimons and an ultimate level digimon at the same time. Facing their continuous attacks, Flaremon is standing at the losing edge.

'Koh, I can't hold them for too long, run while you can!' said Flaremon

'No, I'm not leaving you.'

Flaremon just ducked another slash from Gaiomon, but soon he knows that he moved to a wrong position, now he is standing in front of SkullBaluchimon, the skeleton digimon who raise its gigantic claw, ready to tramples Flaremon.

Just before SkullBaluchimon's claw could reach Flaremon, an orange, organic looking missile hits the skeleton digimon, causing it to lie down on the ground. Koh looks back, finds out that the missile is shot from a SkullGreymon, not a random one, but Sayo's.

'Looks like I just made it in time.' Said Sayo

'Why…why are you here?' asked Koh

'I'll explain that later,' said Sayo, as she turns to the fallen SkullBaluchimon, 'don't even try to move, or your bones will fall apart.'

'What have you done to it?' asked Koh

'I let SkullGreymon fires at its weakest joint, you see, all skeleton digimon have hundreds of joint to connect their bones, there must a weakest one, once you hit it,'

'The digimon will be like that SkullBaluchimon.' Added Koh

'I will get the Spinomon,' said Sayo, 'and, here is a gift.' Sayo sends a Full Repair to Koh's digivice.

'Thanks a lot,' said Koh, 'I'm running out of items.'

Used the Full Repair, all Flaremon's energy are back, the flame that comes out of its armors are more fierce then before.

'It's now a fair battle.' Said Flaremon, but the double blade strikes from Gaiomon is still very tough, Flaremon can't find a chance to get closer with Giaomon so he could use his powerful flaming knuckles to strike down Gaiomon.

'Koh! Are there any ways to get that damn blades out of his hand?' asked Flaremon.

'Hold on a second, I will figure it out soon.' Replied Koh

'You better be quick.'

Even though Flaremon is able to duck the attacks, he can duck all the time, or he will just gets tired and lose his concentration, then the situation will be like before Sayo arrived.

'Can't you just shoot flame to him?' said Koh

'OK, I'll try'

Flaremon shoots flames from his waist armors, but Gaiomon blocks them easily with its blades.

'Right! You keep shooting while running towards him, he shouldn't be able to attack you, then, when you get close enough, you can go kick his ass!' Said Koh

'Got that!' Flaremon does what he was told to, and it actually works.

'Once I can hit you, my victory is assured.' Said Flaremon, as he unleash all his fire power with it knuckles, hitting right in Gaiomon's face, the strike successfully takes Gaiomon down.

On the other hand, Sayo and Crescemon have already defeated Spinomon.

To escape, the three digimons from Kowloon Co transported themselves out of the ruins, leaving the two tamers and their digimons in the area.

'Good job, guys.' the two tamers get their digimons back to their digivices

'Thanks.' Said Koh to Sayo, 'and, how did you find me?'

'By me.' a voice said

'Who's that?' Koh asked, Sayo raises her arm and show Koh DotFalconmon in her digivice's screen.

'I sent him to track you.'

'What?'

'I said I sent him to track you.'

'For how long?'

'Well, a few days, since we met at the jungle.'

'Wow, that long time!? I didn't even notice him.'

'Yeah, Dot is really good at these kind of jobs.'

'It's getting late, I have to go back to SunShine, wait,'

'What's wrong?'

'It's 1 a.m. now, the City's gate has closed, I have no where to go.'

'So am I, maybe we can sleep here?'

'Not a good idea,' said Koh, 'but I don't have a better one.'

So the two sat down at a corner of the ruins.

'At least, we can have a chat now.' Said Sayo, 'Can you please tell me everything you know about the virus outbreak, and the activities of Light Fang?'

'OK.' Koh begins to talk, he tells everything he knew, about Grimmon, about the quests he had done.

'That's all I can tell.' Said Koh, 'Why did you want to know these, there's nothing special.'

'To you, it's nothing, but to me, it's a big news' said Sayo, 'at least, now I know that Light Fang has nothing to do with the virus outbreak.'

'What!?'

'Yeah, that's what people in DarkMoon talking about, that's what chief told everyone. And here is my theory,' after putting every clues in one piece, Sayo finally comes up with a theory. 'I know it may sounds very ridiculous, in DarkMoon, everyone believes that Light Fang is behind all the virus attacks, even the earthquake that degenerated all the digimons. No one doubts it, like no one doubts that digimon can digivolve. Crescemon, remember when I first asked chief about it, she has us chatting alone? And she has that request before I start talking,'

'Yeah, what's wrong with it?'

'So that no one would hear my question, then everyone will still believe.'

'So you mean chief Julia is behind all these?' asked Koh, 'why would she do that?'

'I don't know, that's why I am going to ask her myself.'

'No, it's too dangerous, don't you know how strong ChaosGallantmon is? You won't stand a chance in front of him! He might kill you!'

'Hey, calm down, he doesn't have any reason to do that.'

'Sorry, I just worried about you.'

'Thanks, but it's my own place's issue, I can't let you get into it, besides, I don't know if we are friends or not.'

'Why not?'

'because, we only met a few times,'

'Then what are we?'

'I guess…maybe…we can be rivals?'

'or lovers?' Crescemon added in the chat, while the two tamers are surprised by her.

'What do you mean?' asked the two

'Come on Sayo, you just said that you like him yesterday.' Said Crescemon

'You did?' asked Koh

'Ye..yeah' answered Sayo, her face is already red like an apple, 'what about you?'

'You look so cute with that face.' Said Koh

'You didn't answer me!'

'Just can't you tell from Koh's reaction when you said you're going to confront chief Julia?' Flaremon added in, 'Usually, he won't be that over reacted.'

'Flaremon!'

'I'm just telling the truth.'

'Can't we just discuss this another day?'

'Agree.' Sayo answered

The area returned to silence, Koh is too tired that he already slept, but Sayo doesn't, once she assured that Koh has slept, she stands up.

'Where are we going to?' asked Crescemon

'To the City.'

'But didn't they close the gate?'

'I stole myself a key.'

So the girl takes out a gate disk, sending herself back to the City.


	3. Final Chapter

Koh wakes up at the morning, only to finds out that Sayo had already gone.

'No way,' Koh sighed, 'at last, she still chose to play solo.'

'Koh, you shouldn't worry about her right now.' Said a voice from his digivice.

'What's up, Flaremon?'

'Check your mail box.'

Koh clicks a few buttons on his digivice, opening the mail page,

'Koh,

There is a virus outbreak right in the SunShineCity, almost all the digimons had gone mad and attack humans, only a few strong digimons weren't affected, including Ophanimon and Anubismon, we're now fighting those mad digimons, please come and help us at once.

Glare"

'Oh my god, when did he send me this' Koh immediately checks the receiving time, luckily, it's only from an hour ago.

'Please, for Yggdrasill's sake, don't let me be there too late.' Koh said so as he grab out a gate disk, transporting himself back to his city.

Just when he arrivers Shine Terminal, he can already see furious digimons attacking randomly, Koh sends out MegaSeadramon to counter.

'Seadramon, remember, those are union digimons, don't be too harsh on them, just knock them out of conscious.'

'Got it, now go find chief and the others, I can handle them alone.'

'Thanks.' Koh rushes to the city.

Not to Koh's surprise, there are even more out of control digimons in the city. Without Koh's commend, Flaremon and WarGrowlmon get out of koh's digivice.

'What do we do now?' asked WarGrowlmon

'Let's try to get to the union room.' Koh suggested, 'you two, keep those crazy digimons out of my way.'

It's a long way to the union room, but Koh manages to pass through it, with countless of digimons being knocked and punched and slashed to unconscious. The union room is so quiet that it makes a huge contrast to the outside. It's too quiet that it some how brings Koh an uneasy feeling. _What__'__s wrong with here?_ Thought Koh, the atmosphere makes Koh hard to speak. He takes a few slow steps, as he walks more forward to the main stage of the room, his face changes, like he saw a ghost or something that could shock him, he freeze for a moment, but he's soon back in action, he rushes to what he had just saw, the unconscious chief Glare and his partner, Ophanimon.

'Hey, are you two all right? Speak to me!' there is no answering, Koh is now even more uneasy then before, all he can do is a very basic check up for the two, much to his relief, the two are alive.

'Chief! Chief! Wake up!' Koh keeps shouting to Glare, finally, Glare has regained his conscious.

'Koh?'

'Yeah, it's me, chief. I've never been so glad to see you.'

'What's going on, Koh?'

'That's my question, chief, and where are the others?'

'They are safe in their tamer home, I stayed here so that after I ensured every one is safe, I closed the link between the city and all the tamer homes, now nothing can get in and harm them. Just right after I did that, a digimon entered the room, it's way more powerful than other digimons outside, we fought, and I lost.'

'So where is that digimon right now?'

'Right here!' the words shouted from a unknown, but familiar voice. Koh turn his head according to the direction of the voice, however, all he can see is a purple glowing blast shooting towards him, without wasting a second on thinking, Koh moves his body to duck the attack. The blast hits the ground, fire and smoke are spread everywhere, separating everyone from each other. A shadow can be seen through the smoke, the shadow of a dragon shaped digimon.

'We meet again, Grimmon.' Said Koh, 'Flaremon, ready for battle, WarGrowlmon, get chief out of the room.'

Chief Glare gets Ophanimon back to his digivice, then runs to the exit under WarGrowlmon's cover. 'I'm proud to have you as one of the Light Fangs.' Said chief Glare to Koh, before he leaves the room.

'It's you and me now, Grimmon!' said Flaremon, oddly, Grimmon doesn't answer, not in words. It raises its right arm's blaster, aims at Flaremon.

'Koh, stay behind me.' As Koh does so, Flaremon now can fight without any worries. While Gimmon is still charging energy for the next shot, Flaremon dashes towards Grimmon, grabs Grimmon's blaster, trying to make it aims at somewhere else other than aiming at Koh. Grimmonn struggles, throwing Flaremon to the wall, then takes aim again, but it's too late, when Grimmon held its fire trying to throw off Flaremon, the energy in its blaster went over load, but Grimmon didn't notices it until now, it try to fire another blast, yet the blast exploded inside the blaster, disabled Grimmon's right hand.

'Flaremon, watch out!' shouted Koh while Grimmon swings its tail towards Flaremon, ties it on Flaremon's right hand, then pulls him with all its strength towards the blade on its left hand. Flaremon, on the other hand, without any means to resist, he can only let Koh to watch his closest partner being slice through by razor blade.

'Flaremon!' Koh shouted as he saw his partner suffers, 'Hold on!' Koh takes out his digivice, trying to find any item that could heal Flaremon. 'Come on, there must be something in stock!' Koh mumbled while his fingers rapidly click on the buttons on the digivice, desperately checking if there is anything useful, 'Yes, found you!' Koh successfully used a DigiReviver on Flaremon.

'Feel better?'

'Just what I need.' Answered Flaremon, 'Hey Grimmon, know what mistake have you made?'

Grimmon's blade is still stuck in Flaremon's body, and its tail is still tying tightly on Flaremon's right hand, which means Grimmon has no other methods to attack, or even defends itself, but when Grimmon realizes it, it's already too late, even though it tries to get one of its limbs free, they are all stuck. Meanwhile, Flaremon concentrates all his power on his left knuckle, giving Grimmon a fetal blow, Grimmon is finally defeated, and all virus activities are stopped.

Leaving Grimmon lying on the floor, Koh walks toward it.

'Koh!'

'It's ok, Flaremon, it can't harm me now.'

'Tell me every thing you know.' Koh asked Grimmon.

'I've heard some thing like this earlier today.' Said Grimmom

'Sayo!? You've seen her?'

'If that's that girl's name.'

'What happened to her?'

'I don't know, I let ChaosGallantmon fights her. Anyway, let's get the topic back to my plan, tamer, you defeated me, you deserve to know it.' Much to Koh's surprise, Grimmon doesn't resist.

'That day, at the tournament, I dressed myself as a hooded guy, not to disguise myself, but to draw myself a bit attention, and, as I willed, an authority came to me, the chief of Night Claw, then I controlled her mind for later use. After a while, another chief came to me, my plan will be a lot more easier if I can control that man too, but my ability has its limit, that chief suspected me and we ended up fighting, then you came to the lobby, you know what happened next, when I reached Limit Valley, I unleashed another of my creation, a virus that can degenerate digimons. After that event, I hired the Kowloon Co to spread some other virus, while I let that chief returns to DarkMoonCity and said bad things about your team. Then, as I planned, the Night Claw people hate Light Fang people. While they are fighting, I prepared a bigger attack, the virus attack on today.'

'You did all this things for what?'

'For human extinction.'

'!?'

'I hate human, the digital world is suppose to be a living place for digimons, not for human. So I planned, to let the two parties of human get into war, and I also invented virus that can drive most digimons mad, and let them attack humans, by using two ways at the same time, humanity is at risk for sure, but now you ruined every thing!'

'What do we do,Koh?' asked Flaremon

'We leave it to the Union.' Said Koh as he leaves the union room, 'Now we go to meet Seadramon and WarGrowlmon.'

As Koh went back to the Shine Terminal, he met up with WarGrowlmon on the way, when he arrived Shine Terminal, he saw MegaSeadramon lying on the floor, he then sent MegaSeadramon back to his digivice. 'You've done well, my old friend.'

Although Koh is very tired, he doesn't go back home at once, instead, he goes to the broken Center Bridge, staring at the other side of the bridge, the DarkMoonCity. 'I wonder how is she doing.' Koh mumbled

'Koh, I think it's time to go home.' Said Flaremon.

'Yeah.'

Just as Koh turns back, he glances a shade of a human from the other side, a shade of a girl with waist-length hair, and a noticeable scarf tied on her arm.

* * *

**The story ends here, whether you like it or not, please write your thought in the review so that I know how to improve, thanks!**


End file.
